The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In a display panel, a circuit providing a gate signal and a circuit providing a data signal are generally located on one side of a panel display area. However, due to a resistor-capacitor delay generated by transmitting the gate signal on a bus line and transmitting the data signal on a data line, a gate signal and a data signal of which waveforms are severely distorted both occur at a panel display area close to a side opposite to the circuits, causing a problem of incorrect charging of pixels. Moreover, because the waveforms of the gate signal and the data signal are distorted, and both image quality and a charging problem at each position of the display panel need to be considered, it is more difficult to implement accurate calibration.